1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as mobile terminal devices with a photographing function, and more specifically relates to an electronic device with a function for preventing spy shots of a person or photographing without consent of a subject, a photographing control method, and a photographing control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as mobile terminal devices with a camera function, a shutter sound or the like is emitted as a sound of photographing confirmation on photographing in order to inform the people around of the photographing action. The sound of photographing confirmation merely indicates that a photographing action was performed. Therefore, suggestions have been made about technologies for providing a chance for the photographing subject to express refusal of the photographing, for blocking spy shots, and for serving as an impetus to refrain from taking stealthy photos.
Among conventional technologies related to such photographing, there is one that enables a start of photographing after a lapse of a prescribed time from the moment when an advance notice of photographing signal is outputted (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-231030 (Abstract, Paragraph No. 0021, FIG. 1, etc.)); one that recognizes a voice of a photographing subject and by identifying the voice rejecting the photographing, changes the photographing direction and the angle of view so that the subject does not enter into the photographing area (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-4435 (Paragraph No. 0021, FIGS. 1 and 2, etc.)).
By the way, there are problems that when a notification is made after a photo was taken, the target that was photographed is hard to be identified as a person or scenery or the like; and that in many cases wish of the photographed subject to delete the shot data is difficult to be satisfied. In addition, there is a problem that photographing still continues regardless of the intention of the photographing target even though the photographing sound is emitted.
In the technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-231030, photographing starts after a lapse of a prescribed time from the moment when an advance notice of photographing signal is outputted, which is not intended for a refusal or a ban of photographing. Further, in the technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-4435, only the photographing direction and the angle of view is changed such that the person who has vocalized does not enter into the photographing area, by recognizing the voice of the photographing subject denying the photographing. In both technologies, there is a risk that the person who refuses to be photographed may be photographed.